


Swim With Me?

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Prompt: "What's your wish?"





	Swim With Me?

The sun is anchored between the sea of clouds, swimming through waves of cool air as the sun rays dive through the puddle of green and blue. Yoobin was sitting alone in one of the beds beside the pool as she basks in the summer sun, ready to take a plunge in the cool water.

She decides to go for a dip, letting the water cut through her surface as it flows with the mould of her figure. Her figure. She stops in the middle of her 6th lap as last night started flashing in front of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Yoohyeon was stuttering the whole night, probably because of the alcohol they downed from the dinner but most definitely because she saw Yoobin's notebook, bare and bright beside the room's overlooking window. The words "wish" and "Yoohyeon" glistened from the exposed leaf as Yoobin was taking a shower. The taller girl stiffens as her eyes grow big, heart attempting to jump out her chest. 

 

"Yoohyeon?" Yoobin calls out loudly from the shower.

"Yes?"

"Could you please close my notebook? The one beside the window."

"Oh, su-sure. The small, spring-bound notebook?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

 

Yoohyeon starts shaking as she slowly shuts the notebook, filling her head with questions she knows she's not ready to be answered.

 

"I'm done! Your turn."

 

Yoobin steps out of the bathroom, a cloud of smoke and steam released into the hotel room. She had a towel on her head and a thick bathrobe wrapped around her body. Her bare face glowing, snatching Yoohyeon's eyes. She undoes her bundled hair as she lifts her head and shakes it dry, revealing her inviting neck. Yoohyeon starts imagining hunting it with a sniff or kiss, whichever she'd let her do first. She imagines rubbing her nose on it, stern and warm and fragrant, the kind that would linger in her senses even the morning after.

Yoobin snaps her hand in front of her eyes. As well as her dreams of devouring Yoobin's tempting neck.

 

"You're spacing out. Go take a shower. I promised to give you a massage."

"Y-you did?" Yoohyeon's heart has stopped beating. Yoobin's bare hands. On her back. Bare or not, she wonders.

"Yes, silly. We played a game earlier in the airport and we agreed that the winner gets a massage."

"Oh! Right! Do you even know how to give a massage?"

"I guess you'll have to find out later?"

 

Yoobin winks and Yoohyeon's heartbeat plummeted. She tries to stand up but her knees start to feel weak and her legs have forgotten how to take a step. Hair on her arms start rising and her senses are all heightened, the scent of Yoobin's shampoo making a mess in her head. She wonders if it’s just the alcohol, or is i-…

 

_Oil. A bottle of oil. Massage. A bottle of massage oil?_

 

Yoobin takes out a bottle of massage oil from her knapsack.

 

“I wonder if you’d like this scent?”

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

“I got green tea so it’s a bit more neutral and smooth on the nose? What do you think?”

 

Yoohyeon’s tongue twirls from inside and her words start to disappear from her brain, unable to form any words to answer her best friend’s questions. What was she even thinking buying a massage oil?!?

 

“Y-yeah. Great…”

“Are you okay? You didn’t drink much, did you? Do you just wanna do it some other time?”

“N-no, I’m fine…”

 

She’s turning red, her cheeks flaring up at its brightest shade and her ears start to feel balmy, blood rushing through all the corner of her body. She musters all her courage to stand up and her limbs have finally remembered how to move around. She dashes to the bathroom, fully aware that she looked weird in front of her best friend.

 

Yoobin knocks on the door, as expected.

 

“You okay there?”

“Y-yeah, d-don’t worry. I will shower now.”

 

Yoohyeon enjoys the warm shower, her skin feeling the same temperature as the water dripping through her beautiful figure. Her heart is still racing from seeing the massage oil bottle and her mind can’t take it. She stops scrubbing her body and just stays under the shower, unmoving, with both her hands covering her face. She lays down all the thoughts in her head and starts organizing her tousled mind.

 

_One. My name and the word wish on her notebook. What was that._

_Two. Why does she look extremely sexy tonight?! I can’t feel this way towards her. She’s my best friend!_

_Three. MASSAGE. OIL. A FUCKING MASSAGE OIL._

_Four. HER HAND ON MY BACK?!?!_

_Five. Wish. Wish??? Wish?!? Wish..._

 

She wakes up from her thoughts and turns the shower knob, her mind still circling around the things she had to grasp tonight.

 

Yoohyeon steps out of the shower and she hears a familiar hum from outside the bathroom, probably one of those songs that she likes listening to when she’s tired and stressed. Some mellow blues that usually help her calm down, a couple of saxophone notes…

 

_What? What’s playing outside????_

 

She hurriedly wraps her long hair around with a towel and quickly covers her wet body with a bathrobe. Her mind is now blank, not knowing what to expect when she gets out of the bathroom with palms feeling shot with electricity. She holds the knob but hesitates to open it as the current song dies down. She waits for clues and listens through the door, trying to find out what’s happening outside. She hears nothing but silence as impatience grows tall. She decides to finally open it and in that exact same moment, the next song plays like they’re in perfect symphony. Yoohyeon’s eyes grow big as she notices the room had dimmed, the lessened light not a problem for her heightened senses tonight. She slowly walks to her bed, eyeing closely what the girl in the other bed is doing in the dark.

 

“What are the dimmed lights for?”

“Don’t you like it? It’s for the ambience for your massage. I read that the feeling helps a lot in relaxation.”

 

Yoohyeon grows even warmer, a pool of hot mess converging inside her.  She notices Yoobin still has her robe on, her slightly wet hair making her heart skip beats. Yoobin stands up and removes her bathrobe, revealing a white lacy camisole and boxer shorts that fit snugly to her figure. Yoohyeon’s eyes start to burn and her ears are now red again. She removes the towel on her hair to cool her flame-red ears. She pads the damp cloth on her cheeks and ears, but she knows she’s not getting any success. Yoobin has undressed in front of her so many times and they’ve seen each other in the skimpiest clothes and the littlest underwear - but why does it feel different now? Why does it feel like butterflies and lilies and puppies with a pinch of fiery red lace nightgowns?

 

Yoohyeon frowns at her feelings, evident enough for Yoobin to notice.

 

“Yooh?”

“Yeah, yeah, no, I like it! You really read for this?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to give you a massage without having knowledge on how to make it successful.”

 

Yoohyeon squeezes her own hands, as if preventing herself from saying or doing anything out of the normal. But inside her head she’s going crazy, wanting to pull her hair from both ends and just stay that way until Yoobin is done stroking her back. She doesn’t understand what’s happening, but she lays on her bed face first, and then turns her head to Yoobin’s direction to help her nose take in air. She sees Yoobin in her camisole and the massage oil in her hand, she shivers at the sight as she starts walking towards her, her face flashing a smile or a smirk.

 

“You ready?” Yoobin asks, her voice smooth and slick in Yoohyeon’s ears as she taps her back covered in a bathrobe. Yoohyeon nods and does her best to stay still, her skin tingling from her slight touch as her heart drummed against her chest.

Yoobin touches the care label of the bathrobe and pulls it down as gently as she can afford up to her waist, parts of her fingers touching Yoohyeon’s bare back.

 

_Jeezus, what are we doing?_

 

They both ask themselves but answers are hard to come by. Instead of searching for it, they brush the question off their minds and continue what’s on hand.

 

“I’m covering your butt with another towel, okay? Let’s just ask for a new one.”

 

Yoohyeon doesn’t answer. She’s either asleep or holding her breath in because she reckons she might moan with her touch. That’s not the best way to react when tension is building up in a dim-lit room and a half-naked woman on the bed. Not when the two of them are lifelong friends.

 

“Are you asleep? Just nod.”

 

There’s still no response. Yoobin quickly assumes she’s asleep. She strokes a smile across her face and feels the racing pulse in her wrist. Her hands were warm, perfect to give Yoohyeon the massage that she earned, but they were also quivering in tension, a woman with perfect s-lines lying half-naked in front of her. 

Yoobin shakes her head, quick to dismiss any thoughts that made their way into her head. She starts focusing on the job and puts oil on Yoohyeon’s back, starting to lather the aromatic oil on her shoulder. Her flaming hands touch the smoothness on Yoohyeon’s skin as she presses and squeezes the pressure points she’s read online, and then repeats the move at least five more times. Yoobin starts feeling breathless as she moves to the middle of her back, her sides perfectly formed in half crescents.

 

“Ugh… Yoohyeon why are you asleep… I needed to tell you something…”

 

She continues pressing on her back as she adds more oil, sliding and gliding through her skin. She feels her blistering skin, flaming with the friction and probably the blood rushing through Yoohyeon’s body.

 

“Yoohyeon… I really wanted to tell you my wish ever since that day you brought me to the dog cafe. And I’ve been writing out my thoughts because I don’t know what words to use when I actually tell you these. So I guess, it’s good that you’re asleep…”

 

She feels her figure in her hands, curvy and extremely desirable. The outline of her body intoxicating Yoobin as she touches it with her own hands, perfectly sculpted like a shape from Aphrodite’s curves. Her waist is tapered, perfectly designed to have someone burn her hold by its arcs. And Yoobin’s mouth starts feeling dry.

 

“I promised myself to tell you tonight. And I’m going to. Even if you’re asleep.”

 

She gasps for air even if it’s hard to breathe in, she exhales with her heart on her sleeve as she continues to press her hands on her back.

 

“Okay. My wish is for us to start going out. As more than best friends. Everyone thinks we’re beautiful together and I know we think the same. The unnies say we complement each other so well, so why not try it out?”

 

Yoobin bites her lower lip, unsure if she should continue babbling about what she thinks are lame ass feelings for her best friend. She doesn’t even know if she wants a relationship, what more dating her?

 

“If you’re going to ask how I arrived at this decision, it’s because Minji unnie prompted it. We were talking one day and she immediately asked me, ‘If you can only have one wish to be granted, what would it be?’ and I thought of all the possible things I could’ve mentioned like success as a group or a solo career for Siyeon unnie. But I know that success comes only with hard work and I wouldn’t want to waste my one wish on that.”

 

Yoobin is uncharacteristically chatty, her feelings and nerves pouring out all her words as she confesses to Yoohyeon.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Yooh. Whenever I tease how ugly you are, that’s because I don’t want to stay mesmerized at your face. You’re unnerving sometimes with the way your eyes smile when you laugh.”

 

She breathes in deeply, exhaling all her energy into the couple last strokes on Yoohyeon’s back, heaving as she dispels more words sitting at the tip of her tongue.

 

"And your figure? Look at those curves, man. I can't stand you sometimes, really. You completely disarm me like no one else could."

 

Yoohyeon is still silent, "Thankfully," Yoobin thinks out loud. The self-learned masseuse now covering Yoohyeon up with her bathrobe, lifting the neck line area up to her nape. She covers her with another layer of towel and blanket, keeping her warm and cozy under the sheets. Yoobin wishes she could keep her curled up in her arms, but reckons having a half-naked Yoohyeon nestled with her will send shocks to her weak heart - one that she will probably not survive.

Yoobin heads to her own bed, her neck hanging from her body as she feels her face turn red and her breathing starting to get jagged. She lays on her left side, looking onto the night sky from the window beside her, her eyes sparkling from the stars that reflect through it. Tossing and turning, her mind replays what her hands were doing a couple of hours ago, sliding through Yoohyeon’s curves and gliding on her flawless skin. She feels restless with the memory and relies on music to put her to sleep. Successfully, her brain lays out the knots smoothly and her eyes shut down as they flicker in the darkness. She falls into the deep oblivion of slumber that Yoohyeon had already joined, her mind already wandering into relaxation.

 

* * *

 

She gets off the pool as she gets disrupted with her thoughts, her mind and body reacting as one. She recalls the very vivid details of the dream she had of Yoohyeon last night, wherein she was diving and swimming in a pool. Yoobin was just there by the gutter, watching her enjoy the water splash against her skin. She dreamt that Yoohyeon was calling her out to join her but she replies, “No, I’d rather look at you from here,” and the memory sent chills to her core.

The dream urged her to take a dip early in the morning, her body growing warm under the sun with her fantasy replaying in her head. In her dream, Yoohyeon was wearing a skimpy two-piece swimsuit, one that their company would never allow her to wear when they’re on concert tours. The sky was clear and the sun was mild as Yoohyeon's genuine happiness radiates as she was playing in the water. Yoobin could only mutter “Wow,” with the view that she has. 

She shakes the scenes from her head as her hair splatters water around her. She was still deep in thought, unaware of her surroundings.

 

“Hey, early morning dip?” A familiar voice calls out to her.

 

She spins around and sees a long-legged girl in her rash guard and board shorts, tugging a towel and bathrobe in her arms.

 

It’s Yoohyeon.

 

“Oh hey, you’re up already?”

“No, I’m sleep-walking!”

 

Yoobin manages to laugh, dropping off a bit of the tension she was feeling in her chest.

 

“Whatever. Have you had breakfast?”

“No, do you wanna go together after I do a couple of laps?”

“I don’t mind.”

 

And the scene starts to feel a little like deja vu, with Yoohyeon diving and swimming across the pool. She does her laps in freestyle just like in the dream, but the only difference is that she had less skin exposed. And Yoobin is thankful that’s the case, otherwise who knows how red her cheeks will have to get before they explode?

Yoobin spaces out as she stares into the sky, her eyes directly blinding her with the sun's strength. She figures it’s better to look up to it than focus on Yoohyeon, besides both will make her feel temperate anyway, but at least the sun wouldn’t make her lose her mind or make her heart leap. She hears and feels the splash of water damping her feet and the sunbathing bed she’s lying on. She sits up straight as she shields her eyes from the glare, and sees Yoohyeon’s head sticking out from the water. She was painted with a smile as bright as the sun, and she realizes maybe she should have just looked at this human sunshine instead.

 

“Yoobin-ah! Join me here!”

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Is this really her dream coming to life? Or is she still dreaming? She squints and her rubs her eyes with the back of her palms. Her mind is riddled with questions but she decides to scoff, laughing at this absolutely weird day. It’s literally a “dream come true” for her and it’s only getting started.

 

“Come on! Please!”

“Nah, I’d rather-- I mean, no thanks, but I’m hungry already. Finish your laps!”

“Oh I’m done all right, while you were napping.”

“Okay, let’s go have breakfast now, please?”

 

 

They choose the al fresco setting because Yoohyeon is still wet from the pool, their food and drinks served to their seats. The sunshine is bright and the breath of cool air blowing through their supple skins as Yoobin takes a sip of her hot chocolate drink.

 

“Yoobin, thanks for the massage last night.”

 

She swallows the sweet drink through the wrong pipe and chokes, having a cough attack as she hears Yoohyeon thanking her for last night.

 

"Hey, you okay? Drink some water?"

 

She has tears at the rim of her eyes, almost crying from hearing the word massage. She drinks the water that Yoohyeon hands to her, calming the storm in her throat.

 

“I’m fine now, just the wrong pipe.”

 

Yoohyeon grabs a napkin and wipes Yoobin’s face with it, coloured with the drink and the flush her face is drowning in. She doesn’t say anything as she wipes off the dirt, instead she manages the turmoil in her head that has been disturbing her since she saw Yoobin’s notebook. She has been pretending to be a lot of things last night and she feels kind of sick to her core. Lying to Yoobin is not something she does and the feeling of hiding something from her best friend makes her feel like she’s betraying her.

 

They’ve been enjoying their breakfast under the morning sun, the voices of playing kids by the pool echoing in their ears. One of the kids had a floatie in the form of a panda, and Yoohyeon starts shuddering remembering the panda design on Yoobin’s notebook last night. She breathes deeply as her heart starts beating fast, remembering how the pages felt on her hands. She stares at her plate aimlessly, the remainder of her scrambled eggs looked to her as a blob of yellow.

 

“Yoohyeon, why are you not eating that last spoonful?”

“Oh, I was just distracted.”

“You’ve been distracted since the food got here. I thought you weren't talking because you were hungry?”

 

Yoohyeon heaves and grabs her glass of water. Her mind wanders into the blue skies that eventually ends up to their hotel room last night.

 

“Hmm?”

 

The taller girl's face appears to be writing questions on sand castles but Yoobin doesn’t prod anymore. Maybe it’s just one of those days when Yoohyeon feels low, she thinks.

 

“Yoobin, I--”

 

She stops at her words and rolls on her tongue. She somewhat mumbles her name through her breath.

 

“I heard you.”

“What?”

 

**#$%#$%#%#$%#^ ??!?!!!?**

 

Yoohyeon purses her lips, her mind dribbling with the voice that she heard loud and clear last night.

 

“Your wish.” 

“...”

“I heard it all.”

 

Yoobin dissolves into thin air, or more like she wants to, her hands shivering from Yoohyeon's words. She starts getting dizzy and her body is frozen, unable to process anything Yoohyeon is saying as her eyes start to feel heavy.

 

"But why would you act asleep?"

"Because I wanted to hear everything you would say. And I might say something wrong. Or weird.”

“You’re unbelievable…” Yoobin says playfully.

 

“But, Yoobin. Your notebook last night.”

“Yeah?”

“I saw it open even before you told me to close it.”

“So you read everything?!?!” Yoobin’s voice higher an octave as her face turns redder.

“No, I just saw my name and the word wish.”

“Geez, Yoohyeon…”

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to read it!”

 

Yoohyeon wrinkles her face to a pout as she brings her eyes towards Yoobin. Engulfed in all embarrassment.

 

“So… What do you want to do with your wish?”

 

Yoobin is puzzled, drawing furrowed eyebrows on her face. What does she really want to do with her wish? Does she want to go out with Yoohyeon in public, hold her hand and have dinner in fancy restaurants? Does she want to clasp her hand tight and draw circles with her palm? Does she want to surprise her on the eve of her birthday, gifting her her favourite chocolate cake with a bouquet of flowers in her other hand? Does she want to melt a kiss in her forehead when she feels too tired from work? Does she want to hug her from behind when she's trying to figure out where she has misplaced her glasses, when she actually just hid it from her? Does she want to walk her dog with her every morning? Does she want to cuddle with her every night as the skies turn dark and the stars glisten against the black? Does she want to wake up every morning with her bare face greeting her every sunrise? Does she want to stay warm during rainy nights? Does she want to pick her up from the floor and pin her to the wall, sinking kisses in all the right places?

  

“What do you mean?”

“Well, aren’t wishes made to come true?”

**Author's Note:**

> It’d be good to read this ("https://dreamingandsleeping.com/dream-of-swimming-pool-interpretation-and-meaning/" and find the "Dream of someone in a swimming pool" header) to get a grip of Yoobin’s dream.


End file.
